mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoo Aquarium
The Zoo Aquarium is the zoo/aquarium, where most of the animals at Charles Darwin Middle School live. Jake, Slips, Windsor, Lupe, and Ingrid are known to live there. The owner of the zoo is a man named Garson, who was only seen in "A Whole Zoo World". Biography The zoo aquarium is run by many human employees and acts as sort of a metropolis and/or hotel. Inside the Zoo Aquarium is a fine-dining restaurant called the Sloppy Trough, along with a few other restaurants. The restaurant is clearly marketed toward animals, instead of human customers. Human workers still run the places. In "Meet the Spidermonkeys", it was shown there was an underground network of hallways with doors that led to individual exhibits. Animals would use these to go in and out of their exhibits. Most notably, when infants and adolescents go to schools like, Charles Darwin Middle School and Marlin Perkins Wild High School. A human worker named Flam Fip Shammerwham, served as the doorman, which showed how the exhibits section of the zoo aquarium functions like a hotel. This is further seen in "A Whole Zoo World", when Garson and other zookeepers acted as butlers for the animals and provided them free room service. Three recurring tourists at the zoo are Unruly, Unkempt, and Undependable. A trio of loud, disgusting, stupid human beings, together known as "The Zoogoers". They consistently hackle the animals, by screaming at them, insulting them, and throwing foods at them. In "Up All Night", Adam prank called Lupe, who was currently having a sleepover with Ingrid in the Toucan Exhibit. In "I Fear Pretties", Adam accidentally asked Margaret, Latanya and Joanie out on a date. This date took them to the Sloppy Trough, a restaurant in The Zoo Aquarium. In "Jake's Day Off", Jake called Adam at his house and a small portion of The Spidermonkey Exhibit could be seen on his side of the telephone split screen. Jake seemed to be sitting in a pink-leaved tree, calling Adam with a banana themed telephone. In "Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas", animals woke up in the zoo on Animas morning and the CDMS School Bus picked them up and took them to school. This is the first time we saw The Spidermonkey Exhibit in it's entirety, as opposed to just a close up of the tree, as seen in it's previous appearance. In "Up and Adam", Adam's view from the lookout tower provided him the view of the Zoo Aquarium. In "Talking Teddy", Windsor flash backed to himself and Teddy Truman rehearsing a comedy sketch in his room. This is the first time The Gorilla Exhibit would be seen, albeit through flashback. In "Diplomatic Insanity", the very beginning showed Lupe in her exhibit, watching a TV program about Kiki Von Beaky and washing her face in her bathroom (being just a sink attached to a tree), getting ready to look pretty for school. In "Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It", Slips threw a rock from CDMS to The Zoo Aquarium in the middle of the night, where it landed on and woke up Windsor in his exhibit. Windsor then called the other animals to his exhibit, summoning them with a chest pounding, which got Jake, Ingrid, and Lupe to come at his command. In "The Frog Principal", Principal Pixiefrog and his date went to the Sloppy Trough. In "Meet the Spidermonkeys", Jake invited Adam to his house for a sleepover. Adam was mesmerized by everything about the zoo, namely it's hotel-like function. However, living in the Spidermonkey exhibit was a real trial, as Jake would throw a bunch of things his way, such as making him fight in the wild and do disgusting house chores. One of which was introducing him to The Zoogoers, Unruly, Unkempt, and Undependable. After the chaos ended, Jake introduced Adam to his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Spidermonkey, who were dressed in their live-action appearance costume of spider monkeys. In "The Notorious Windsor Gorilla", Windsor became famous and maxed out his entire exhibit to become an illustrious, towering mansion. Later on, he woke up in his bed and realized the past 11 minutes of his life was an elaborate dream. Jake then woke up in the CDMS bathroom, revealing that was all a dream. In "Mandrill of the House", Mr. Mandrill opted to drive Windsor home. However, he passed right by his exhibit, to take him to the Rhinossance Fair instead. In "Lonely Lyon", Jake had a conversation with his parents at the dinner table about humans. Jake's dad directed him to The Zoogoers and explained to him how humans were annoying and ungrateful and shouldn't be respected. In "A Thanksgiving Carol", Adam went to The Zoo Aquarium for Thanksgiving, and gave his friends a Tofurkey. In "A Whole Zoo World", Adam chose to spend his summer working as a zookeeper. Garson, the only current worker at the time, ditched his job and gave all responsibility to Adam without hesitation, so he could go spend his summer having fun. Adam was surprised at how easy life was for the animals during the summer and wondered why they complained about it so much. Jake assured him it was because they never got the chance to leave. The zoo animals were very welcoming to having Adam accompany them and threw him a welcome to the zoo party. At the end of the episode, The Zoo Aquarium accepted Adam as an official zoo animal and gave him his own exhibit, where he excitedly lived the rest of his years. If only his human relatives would make an agreement on Adam's account. Affiliates Employees *Garson *Flam Fip Shammerwham *Adam Lyon (only in "A Whole Zoo World") Residents *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Bull Sharkowski *Jake's Mom *Jake's Dad *Jake's Brother *Slips' Mom *Slips' Dad *Slips' Sister *Margie Gorilla *Windsor's Brother *Conchetta Toucan *Inga Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog (only in "A Whole Zoo World") *Adam Lyon (as of "A Whole Zoo World") Episode Appearances *Up All Night (Cameo) *I Fear Pretties *Jake's Day Off *Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas *Up and Adam (Cameo; Exterior Only) *Talking Teddy (Flashback) *Diplomatic Insanity (Cameo) *Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It *The Frog Principal *Meet the Spidermonkeys *The Notorious Windsor Gorilla (Dream) *Mandrill of the House *Lonely Lyon *A Thanksgiving Carol *A Whole Zoo World Trivia *In "Leaf of Absence", it was implied Principal Pixiefrog did not resign in the zoo, but rather in a pond, at the address of 3967 Swamp Gas Lane. It's unlikely the pond was in the zoo, since Jake, a resident of the zoo didn't know his address and was unfamiliar with the place, when he arrived. However, this was directly contradicted in "A Whole Zoo World", when Pixiefrog made it obvious that he lived in the zoo. Gallery Zoo Aquarium Map.png Category:Locations